Kid Vs Kat: Bad Glitch To Play.
Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Disney XD This Is The First Past Chapter Of Coop Goes To Hell: The Final Chapter The Begining And The Past Do You Ever I Was Just About That Fucking About It, Coop & His Father Was Killed, After He Two Passed Away, Dennis Was 20, He Got Nightmare By Two Faced Coop, 20 Years Later, Dennis Was Turned Into 25 In Graveyard, Started To Crying When Coop Has Been Killed By Hellish eyes With After In Flashback Ends And Dennis Turned Around And Look New Character "Jack" He Was 23 Years Old. "It's Okay Dennis, Then Rest In Place" Jack Asked With Natural. "I Don't Hate You Anymore!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Dennis Yelled. Jack Was On Walking Down The Street And Jack Saw That Kat Stare At Him, Jack Was Shocked & Anger. "Where you doing Jack, Cooper is now dead, i turned into more like me, Hehehaha! deal come lot of blood." "I'M NOT GOING TO DEAL WITH KAT MOTHERFUCKER ARMY, COOPER IS DEAD AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FROM WHAT YOU DID!!!" Jack Yelled. "Don't Worry...I Will Be Watching You...Hahahaha!" And Kat disappears. When Jack Was Knocking Dennis' House And Dennis Meet Jack. "What You What?!" Dennis Asked And Yelled. "I-I Just You Know What Is Going On Dennis" "What?" Jack Was Having Flashback About Kat smiled "Hehehaha! Why you mad, Cooper? MY body has plenty of holes as it is. Poor Coop the hero. His parents are idiots and he's going to bitch and whine with his little toy guns." After Flashback Ended And Jack Was Scared & Feared. "Dennis, I Saw Your Friend Coop Becoming A Cat Creature, Listen My Teen Friend!! I Know What These Cursed Fucking Sphynx Purple Cats Around There On Something, He Was Real, Okay I'm Not Joking" "I Know Jack, I Fucking Hate Cannilbal Corpse, They Are So Death Metal And I Hate His Song So Much!!" "Yeah Dennis. So Fuck Cannilbal Corpse! And I Loved Metals, Rocks, Punks, Bikers And Goths!" "Yeah, We Need To Saved Coop, Jack. He's Dead And He's With Kat Army" "Wait...Hey We Find To Her So We Will Can Help-" Jack Was Turn Around And He Hear Voices Of Green Glitch Ghost. "D-De-Dennis-s." Jack Asked With Shock "What Jack?" Dennis Asked Jack. "L-Look That G-GH-GHOST!" Jack Was Shocked. Two Adult Guys Saw That Green Glitch Ghost Of Millie. “Y̵o̧u̧͡ ͏̛j̨͘ú̷͢s̶͜t̕̕ ̸̶̕̕͢d̸̡҉̡͞i̧҉͝d̡̕͢͝n̸̡͞’̷̀t̶̕͞҉ ̸̡̡̀ţ̴͟h̕͜͜i̶̡͟ņ̶̛k̨͞͡,͢͏͢͠ ̧͜͡҉d̢̢͟͞í̕͢͜͝d̛̀͜ ̶͘͟͠ỳ̵̧̕͟o̡͢͜ú̕͜ ͏̡̀j̀͡u͜s̷̢t̨̕͝͞ ̧͘͢͞͠k̀̕i̴͟l҉̶̧̢l̷e̷͜d̶̡̨͜͢ ͏̴͡m̵̛e̷͠ ͢à̧͟ń̶d̀͠ ̨͝҉͠m̡̨͟͢ỳ̷͜͏ ͞͞b̴̸͟͞r̸͢o̧ţ̀͘h̸̡̢͝҉ę͢r҉͢ ̸̷̀C͏̵̀͢͡ớ͠ơ͠p̴̢͟͟͢?̡͢͟” Green Glitch Ghost Of Millie added. Jack Asked "Nooo, I Was Not Even Killed You And Your Brother, We Need To Find It." Y̴̴̨͡ó͝ư̵̴͘͟ ̸͟͟w̧̡e̸͘͞͝r̷̛͜͠͝ę̸̀̕ ̸͟ţ̷҉h͡e̷͜͟ ̨o̵͢͝n͡͡͝ę̀͝ ̸͘͟ẁ̡͞h̶̀͘̕o͟͝͝ ̛͢k̶̨̧̀i̢͡͝l̸̴̢̀l͏҉̢͠è̵͝ḑ҉ ͞t̵̸͢͡h̶̵͝͠e̶̷͞m̴!̕͠҉ Green Glitch Ghost Of Millie Asked And Disappeared. Jack Was Having Flashback To Coop Was replied his voice as flat as that on an answering machine with no emotion in his voice in a low, almost growling voice. “Tell me about home school dad? Tell me all about how you don’t want to send me out in public because of my face. Tell me how none of the other kids will want to be my friend, and how none of their parents will want to be yours! Tell me about that dad, tell me how nice it’s going to be, you home schooling me…! Go! To! SLEEP!” Then Flashback Ended Again. "Dennis, Coop snarled, and drove the knife into his father’s chest. He stabbed him over and over again!! Jack Asked added with shocked on his face. "I Know Jack We Need To Find Them!" Dennis Asked. This Time Jack And Dennis Moved Into Old Coop's House Was Pasted. The Old Coop's House Jack & Dennis Was Checking Coop's House And He's Very So Very Well There Was Glitch Yellow Ghost Of Burt, Two Adult Saw That. "P̧̛͢l͏̷̧́e͏̧̧̀́á҉s͏̶̨͝͠e̷ ̡͢Į͢ ̶̢͢͡b̡̧ȩ͡l͝͠i̧͝҉̧è̸̕̕v̨̨͘͟e͢͡d̸͢ ̧́҉͞ỳ̴̕͞o͟͡ų̵̷̀͜,̧͝͏̵̛ ̧͢͞i̛͏̶̨̨t̀̀͘ ̸̡̕͜͝ẃ̡̕҉a̡͘ś͟,̵̡͜ ͢͢͠j҉̨u̢̕̕s͏҉̢̧t̴̨͟͡,̷̢͠ ̢͝͏m̡͡͝ý̨̧͠͞ ̷̵̷͡j̶̨͘͢ò͞b̴͟…͏҉̴.̡̀́͘͠ ̧̡̀͞A̧͡͞n͠҉͢d͘…̸̀͏͏.̴̡҉̶ ҉̕҉̢Ơ҉̷̨͠h̴ ̨̡G͟͟ǫ̀͡d̶̶̢͞.̵̡̡͘.̸̧.̵̛́͝͠.̢̢̢̕ ̡́͢͢F̛͘í̵́̀͠n̨̢͘͢d̵̸̕̕͟ ̷͘M̶̧y̷̕ ̷̨̕S̵̨̨͜ǫ̨̡́ǹ̷ ̷̢̨C͏̴o̶̷҉̕͜o̡̢̕͠p̀͟͡ ̶̡͟͠p͏́͡͝͝l̡̡̧̛͝e̡̧͢a͏̶̛͘s̵̸̶͡e̵̶̡͘…̸̷̢̨̀.̡͢" his ghost father begged. "Í̴͘͜͞ ̸͢w̵̢̨a̧̛͠s̀͡ ̧͘͢͞ẃ̴̛̛͡o̢͜ŗ̵r͏̵i̢͘͜e͠d̛͡ ̵̢̛͟͡a̡͞͞͠b͏̨́͞ǫ͘͟͜͠u̢̡͡t͘͏͟͞ ̶̵̀̀y̸̛͞͡o͠͏͞҉́ứ̶̧ ͘͘t̴̨̕h̨̛ą̧̨͜t̨̛͠’́͞s̶̕͟ ͜͞͠a̴̛͏̕l͏̴͝҉̡l̛͝…͟͠͝" His Ghost Father Asked & Disappeared. Jack Was Colleting Photos Of Coop's Family With Dennis, Was Was Making Paper List With Dennis, And Jack Silmed "I Know We Found That Basement, We Should Kat What Is In." Jack Asked Dennis. And Now Two Guys Saw Kat In Kat's Room, Kat Turned Into Glitch From With voice as flat as that on an answering machine with no emotion in his voice in a low, almost growling voice. "There's No Coop Here...Don't You Guys? hehehe..." "What Do You Want From Us!" Jack Asked With Anger "We Are Not Going To Join You, TELL US!" Dennis Asked With Anger Voice. "I Know I'm Got Glitch, So I Killed Him And I Sent Him To Hell...So I Wanna To Play With You Two Lots, Lots LOTS OF BLOOD! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kat Was Glitched Out And & Disappeared. The Mutated Radioactive Kat Jack & Dennis Was Found In Coop's Red Shirt In His Last Kat's Room, Then Boys Opened The Door In Last Room, This Room Was Looked Like In Underground, Dead Kids In Cover Of Blood In Toxic Room With Coop Was Founded In Dead. "COOP! HOLY FUCK" Dennis Yelled. "You Son Of A Bitch, You Killed Coop And Sent Him To Hell!?" Jack Said With Anger. Dennis Was Hear Of Kat Said On Radio And This Time Dennis Was Anger "Hello You Are Fucked you, you Sick Psychotic fucked up and my secret drug toxic addictions. Pathetic adult teenagers makes a deal with the Devil again, and that kind of deal doesn't come cheap. let me take YOURS!" "HOW DARE YOU, WE NOT DEALING DEVIL YOU MOTHERFUCKER, LOOK WHAT YOU DONE ON HIS FAMILY!!" "Ok So You're Not Going To a deal with the Devil, SO YOU WILL DIE!! Hahahaha!" Kat Radio Was Turning Of Himself And This Time The Final Battle Of Kat In Mutated mangled From Liked Spider From. The Final Battle "Any Last Words Jack And Dennis? Hehehehaha.." Kat Laughed & Slimed "You Mother Fucker, I Won't Accept It You! You Waste Coop, You Killed My Best Friend Coop, And You Used Him Coop Became As The Kat To Do It!! Dennis Asked With Angry On His Face. "WHAT?? You Know What, I'm Going To Execute You Two" Kat Asked With Anger. "EXECUTE ME AND DENNIS?! You! You're The Source For All This Trouble?!, I Made A Promise To Coop That I ' d Eliminate You, And Now That I Know Did To Coop Make Him Dead Like This, We Are Stronger Than Normal Just Like Yo An So.." "Welcome! To The Radioactive Club Bitch!" Jack punched Kat once in the face. Kat’s arms dropped, yet he kept hold of the flare gun. dennis, without even needing to look, realized that dennis shooting with gun had actually taken a step back, instead of advancing as they should have. Jack Stabing Kat's Eye With Knife delivered another strong blow to Kat’s jaw, causing the evil cat creature to drop to the floor. beating and stabing kat more times, This Time And He Stab On Kat's Mouth And Battle Ended. “We done now Kat?, We are the club good than you, wanna beat you up more?” Jack mocked. “I'm Fucked, no more than bad boys... you are bitch..." Kat's henchmen said weakly. "You Know What. Let's see if you've got any guts." Jack mocked again. Jack then punches the Kat in the stomach and rips out his guts with green blood and jack splashing the toxic substance on kat’s face and then kat died now. Jack And Dennis Saw Ghost Of Coop. “You’ll see in the town jack. I just wanted to let you know thank you and dennis. You’ve been my best friends, remember that, okay?” Ghost Of Coop smiled & Disappeared. Jack & Dennis Was Started When Coop Is Dead And Red Shirt Of Coop Was vanished. The End Of The Coop Then Fade To Graveyard With Coop's Grave With Dennis & Jack. "You’re free now Coop.” Jack spoke softly. “Thanks, I… I love you too jack" Coop Ghost Said. Jack & Dennis When Moved Into New House before he vanished into the rain. There's Ghost Of Coop, On His Old House Was Been Safe, Then News Paper Has To Be Never Seen It Again. Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Insanity Category:Kid vs Kat